elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Easter Eggs (Skyrim)
Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom When you ask Athis why he joined the Companions he says "Fortune and glory friend. Fortune and glory." This is a reference to when Short Round asks Indiana what Sankara is and he replies "Fortune and glory kid. Fortune and glory." Guidelines I would like to ask everyone to please put any speculation into the talk pages so it can be confirmed before putting them on the actual article. If your information has been proved false or has nothing to back it up, it would be appreciated if you removed your question(s) to keep this talk page as cleared up as possible so we can look into new and legitimate questions. Thank you. Skål! (talk) 03:01, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Archived Rather than delete it the talk page, Some of the older discussion can be found here Timeoin•Say G'Day• •Skyrim To-Do List 03:13, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Warcraft Now this keeps being deleted by GarouxBloodline for being "Speculation" *The Silver Hand werewolf hunters share their names with the order of Paladins from the Warcraft universe. {C}Which part of this statement is a speculation? It says they share name. Which is true. It doesn't say "are named after", which would be speculation. Ghilz (talk) 08:02, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :In a list of Easter Eggs, there's the presupposition that a shared name is a reference or homage. Simply sharing a name isn't really important. The library of Alexandria had scrolls, and "The Elder Scrolls" uses the word scrolls, that doesn't mean the library should be listed. Tyrasis (talk) 09:21, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :That pretty much sums it up. ;) Skål! (talk) 17:24, December 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Then we might as well remove the fintroll reference, who is the exact same name (involving only a shared name), and heck, it's not even a shared name so much as two shared words in an ENTIRE book. Plus the current writing makes it clear its a speculation. Ghilz (talk) 18:34, December 5, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm glad you removed it then. I'm still looking into which ones are to be left and which one are false. Skål! (talk) 19:38, December 5, 2011 (UTC) ::What are you guys the self appointed Wikia Nazis? Who decides the criteria? I don't personally care if they're official or not, if I saw some of the stuff on this page, I'd still want to check it out, and that's the point of stuff like this. Like the possible link in the pit reference in the section below. I'm gonna look at that later. You guys need to relax. Theopheus (talk) 18:29, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Forgotten Realms I question this reference, since Karliah isn't male, doesn't dual wield scimitars, and really has little in common with Drzzt aside from being a dark elf, like every other Dunmer in the game. Tyrasis (talk) 07:30, December 6, 2011 (UTC) : Me too. However, I would love to see a reference to him appearing in the game at some point. That would be pretty cool! That said - this hasnt happened yet. Timeoin•Say G'Day• •Skyrim To-Do List 14:27, December 6, 2011 (UTC) : Deleted it, I agree with Tyrasis. Ghilz (talk) 17:07, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Legend of Zelda Near Halted Stream Camp, there is a pit with spikes you can jump into, and a dead elf simply named "High Elf" has an uncanny resemblance to Link from the series you can take the clothes and wear them. A video so you can see for yourself. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y2ozKJU1rBU Blinded-Men (talk) 20:33, December 6, 2011 (UTC) A) The clothing the dead elf has is random. B) Link's "outfit" is a simple green tunic with white thighs (or no thighs at all, depending on the game). It's not exactly unique. By that logic, I could say it's a Peter Pan reference. Or a Robin Hood reference. Ghilz (talk) 22:36, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh, alright thanks for clearing things up. Blinded-Men (talk) 04:23, December 7, 2011 (UTC) When asked if all members of The Companions are werewolves, Farkas tells you "it's a secret to everybody." Errorx666 (talk) 06:00, December 13, 2011 (UTC) It's a secret to everybody should not be allowed as an easter egg, it doesn't matter if the phrase was made famous by zelda games you can't prove it is a direct reference to them. It is the same as the "I have a bad feeling about this" Star Wars reference to Lydia and other NPC's. But the zelda easter egg is accepted while the star wars one is erased. I think it is not fair, keep them both or erase them but don't erase one and keep the other, Gregory Castro (talk) 17:48, March 11, 2012 (UTC)Gregory.castro2 The Princess Bride The book "Aevar Stone-Singer" begins and ends with a similar dialogue between a boy and his grandfather that is used in "The Princess Bride", even including the parts where the boy tells his grandpa that isn't the way stories are supposed to end. As for the Aevar Stone-Singer story itself, it seems to be a retelling of an old tale that I cannot put my finger on. Prøtøman (talk) 07:23, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, also brynjolf says "To the pain!" when fighting AboveAverageJoe 22:22, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Not sure if this is necessary, but I can back up AboveAverageJoe, When we fought the Chaurus (Chaurii?) in Irkinthrand, Bryn shouted "To the pain then!" when the fight began Possible Lord of the Rings Reference I think there may be another Lord of the Rings easter egg, but it won't let me post it so i'm putting it here: The wizard for the jarl of Whiterun, Farengar Secret-Fire, may be a reference to Gandalf, who during his fight with the balrog says "I am a servant of the Secret-Fire, weilder of the Flame of Anor! The Dark Fire will not avail you. Flame of Udun! Go back to the shadow! You shall not pass!!" In Whiterun, the white tree centered in one section to the town may refer to the "White Tree of Gondor" which stands in Tolkien's fictional city of Minas Tirith. I found a broken Iron sword handle and blade (seperate items) in either the Tomb of Ysgramor (hope I spelled that right) or Driftshade. Possibly a reference like the broken steel sword.The Freak of Nature Twilitlink 01:49, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Fallout: New Vegas? Ok this may just be a coincidence, but I though it was a little funny that the animal on the seal of Windhelm was a bear, and that they are fighting with "the legion". Like I said, this could just be a coincidence and there aren't any other similarities I've seen or heard of which would back this up, but when I first saw it I did think "Oh hey, that reminds me of New Vegas." This entire thought depends on what exactly the animal on the Windhelm seal is; I do believe it looks like a bear, but if its actually a rabid honey badger or something, then forget I even mentioned it. XxSick DemonxX (talk) 02:22, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I don't think it's more than a coincidence. Most of the cities have animals as their emblems (Beside Windhelm, there's Falkreath, Markath, Whiterun and Solitude), and all of those animals are some of the major non magical wildlife in Skyrim. With the importance of bears in Nord culture and Real Life heraldry, there was bound to be a town with a bear on the logo, it went to windhelm. Ghilz (talk) 05:00, December 9, 2011 (UTC) The Poltergeist In the House of Horrors when all the items are floating around, the table in the main room where you entered has the chairs stacked on it like in the Poltergeist. : It could also be a reference to the chair stacking that was often found in 6th house strongholds in Morrowind. This in turn may be related to the fact that Ash Slaves appear to think the furniture can talk. Mogrus (talk) 11:53, December 14, 2011 (UTC)Mogrus Kingdom Hearts Reference Kingdom Heart Reference SPOILER WARNING: When you first enter the city of Markarth, you see a man pull out a sword. If you act quickly, you can save the woman from getting stabbed. After that happens, a man gives you a note starting a quest after you speak to him. When you progress to the part where you are arrested and put into jail, one of the prisoners is named Braig. Braig is a villian in the Kingdom Hearts series. The Prisoner Braig's voice actor is played by the same guy that voices Braig from the Kingdom Hearts series. I am quite positive this is an easter egg. Leaah (talk) 03:40, December 10, 2011 (UTC) "Eh, why not, we'll name this very unimportant character after that other chracter you voiced once" hardly has that strong referential, 4th wall brushing punch to it that makes an easter egg. As with most of the simple referential nominations. The Thief one is similarly weak, do Mercer and Garret share any lines or have any other strong ties beyond the voice actor and general theme of their profession? It's too easy for a voice actor to show up and have a voice that sets off the voice casting director's architype sense to be counting those as even references, let alone easter eggs. Irrelevant Label (talk) 03:52, December 10, 2011 (UTC) {C}The Wizard of Oz {C}The Wizard of Oz Outside Ustengrav there is an lady dead under a shack which more likely is a refence to Oz when a wicked witch ends up dead under a house In the Italian Version, if you travel with Lydia, when approaching a final chamber of a dungeon, Lydia says "Ho un gran brutto presentimento", (trad. "I have a bad feeling about this") like Han Solo approaching Death Star :D Planes, Trains and Automobiles Reference The name of the Braidwood Inn is a reference to a motel in Wichita, Kansas from the movie "Planes, Trains and Automobiles", starring Steve Martin and John Candy. Batman: Year one Rats in skyrim are called Skeevers, while in the Batman movie titled "Year one" a corrupt cop named Skeever is poisoned with rat poison after "ratting" on Flass. 20:55, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Exerzet Planes, Trains and Automobiles Reference The Braidwood Inn is a reference to a motel from the movie "Planes, Trains and Automobiles" in Wichita, Kansas. It is owned by a character by the name of Gus. Neal Page (Steve Martin) and Del Griffith (John Candy) stay there for a night because all the other hotels in town are booked but Del was able to reserve a room because he is friends with Gus. Neal and Del are robbed during the night while they sleep there. The location used for the filming was actually in Braidwood Illinois: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Braidwood,_Illinois (Third paragraph is relevant) Mogrus (talk) 03:31, December 13, 2011 (UTC) : Same name for an inn might be a very subtle reference, ok. What is the point of the extra details about the movie? If they relate to something in game then that might push this to easter egg but a quick scan of the inn and http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Braidwood,_Illinois didn't reveal anything. Irrelevant Label (talk) 00:44, December 14, 2011 (UTC) The Hangover The entire quest A Night to Remember is clearly an allusion to the movie The Hangover A Las Vegas-set comedy centered around three groomsmen who lose their about-to-be-wed buddy during their drunken misadventures, then must retrace their steps in order to find him. In which one of the characters, Stu Price found out that he had married a prostitute (he is, of course, already married). They discover they've stolen a police car (in the quest it's a goat).Tom Egil Torgersen (talk) 15:50, December 13, 2011 (UTC) : There is no denying that most people instantly think of The Hangover as A Night to Remember unfolds. It is very likely intentional, unless the devs at Bethesda were living under a rock while making the game, and a very strong allusion but not an easter egg. This is a good example of one that contributes towards warranting a "references" page to list such things. Such a page is sure to end up very long and bloated so I think it would be best separate from the more vetted list of easter eggs listed here so far. Irrelevant Label (talk) 00:44, December 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Severely doubtful. Both this quest and The Hangover contain memes and plot ideas that have been PERVASIVE in movies, culture, cartoons etc. since the dawn of getting drunk. It's so ubiquitous and unoriginal to the Hangover that TV Tropes wrote an article about all of the plot points from the Hangover that also appears in other media. We've discussed plenty of times, the possibility that this quest referred to that particular movie and decided it was not, and did not belong on this page. As far as creating a "references" page, I'd say no. That's what this Easter egg page is for. A references article would simply get clogged down by silly fan speculation that should just be limited to blogs and forums. --— Radical D (bother \ 01:10, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm just looking for a trash bin to divert all the bad ideas into since there are so many efforts to treat every possible similarity as an easter egg. Irrelevant Label (talk) 01:49, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :::I would actually think that this quest includes alot of similarities to the Hangover.Just think about it.In the movie,the characters get drunk and wake up with one of the people in the group missing,with no idea where he went.In the quest,you wake up with no idea where Sam Guevenne is.In the movie and the quest,the protagonist(s) steals an item of great importance to someone(a police car in the movie,a prized goat in the game).Also,in the movie one of the protagonists unwittingly marries a random woman in their drunken stupor,where as in the game, the player character becomes engaged to a hagraven in their stupor.I'm not saying that this is certainly a reference to the Hangover,but it undoubtedly bears alot of similarities to it.Iamtheonlyfire (talk) 21:04, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Demon Wars? (Sorry for my bad english) I read the page and I saw this text: "Slightly Northeast of Bleakwind Basin, there is a pond with a skeletal arm holding a leveled sword, which is a reference to the Lady in the Lake in the legend of King Arthur." I think it's an Easter Egg to the end on the first book of the Demon Wars saga (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_DemonWars_Saga) {C}The character Avelyn Desbris dies and his friends find his arm, holding the sword of his friend Elbryan Wyndon, just like in the picture titled "Excalibur?" While I get where you're coming from and everything, I think its more likely an Easter Egg to the King Arthur legend, cos its much more well known and that, compared to the Demon Wars books. Eggy2504 (talk) 17:18, December 14, 2011 (UTC) 'Psycho / Bates Motel Reference' Not sure how legit it is, but I came across Cicero before I even knew the Dark Brotherhood was in Skyrim, let alone that he was part of it. And when I first saw him, heard the creepy way he was talking about his "sweet mother" with that obnoxious voice , the backdrop for it... Well, I'll let the images speak for themselves. The in-game shots are of course my personal screenshots, and mptv is the source for the Bates Motel picture. More information about the movie can be found here: http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0054215/ (1960's version). I wish I had been able to find the right clips to justify this; however, due to stricter copyrights on YouTube and other clip sites, no one has anything beyond the trailers it seems. J Craft 10 (talk) There is a post about the 'I took an arrow in the knee' senctence. It says that sentence was implemented because Greaves were removed. But isn't that just speculation, and if so, shouldn't it be removed? Endymion (talk) 14:10, December 17, 2011 (UTC) The Mask? after collecting all four dragon priest masks, you recieve the 'Wooden Mask' which 'hums with a strange power'. is this a reference to film The Mask starring Jim Carrey?? Grey War-Nairn (talk) 01:30, December 19, 2011 (UTC) No, the wooden mask does not do anything like the mask in The Mask does. BTW, One can have the wooden mask be the first mask they get.DarthOrc (talk) 08:21, February 4, 2012 (UTC) In the Dark Brotherhood, their banner is one big black hand, and it's everywhere. It is a clear reference to this Black Hand: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Hand The Black Hand has a lot of trained assassins, just like the Dark Brotherhood, and they are reponsible for the murder of Franz Ferdinand, a very important political figure of the time; just like the Dark Brotherhood kills the Emperor, a very important political figure to the world of The Elder Scrolls series. I could also go on about how carefully the assassination of Franz Ferdinand was planned, and how it happened when he was visiting Saravejo, within the Black Hand's "area of activity", just like the assassination of the Emperor happened when he visited Skyrim and was carefully planned. The name similarity is the one straw either of those have to grasp at. Irrelevant Label (talk) 13:01, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Highlander So, I am using Sanguine's Rose and I overhear my conjured Dremora yell, "There can be only one." Which is the main line from Highlander. They seem to say it fairly often as well, which is kind of funny considering I have to re-conjure one every 60 seconds. Lord of The Rings Dawn breacker is like Frodos sword in LOTR because it lights up when dead is near or when orcs are near Possible Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Reference When you start a new game and decide to follow Hadvar during the unbound quest, after killing the giant spiders he says "What next, giant snakes?" which could be a reference to the 2nd Harry Potter movie where they first come across giant spiders, then later fight a basilisk which looks like a giant snake in the movie. Sorry if Im responding to this wrong,not a big wiki poster,Im a different guy from above as well) I heard the same line and Harry Potter and the Chamber of secrets came to mind as well. This should really be looked into to be proven so you can get it up in the easter eggs section. I was a big fan of the books and the reason I remembered it is because my friend was beside me when the character said it and my friend has a very Ron-like fear of spiders and my other friend got freaked out about the "Whats next,giant snakes?" quote because he has a fear of snakes,I lol'ed and told him "Yea,theres giant snakes as well but only in another reference to Harry Potter." Thats the main reason I remember this so much,Ive only replayed that part twice,once alone and once showing them the beginning,which is when the comments I mentioned above came around. All along the watchtower reference. The name of the title of the quest "all along the watchtower, may have have been inspired by the original song "all along the watchtower" written by bob dylan and performed by jimi hendrixAll along the watchtower.. I think this is worth mentioning :D Loading Screen Images There are two of the dioramas in the loading screen that caught my eye, and I'm pretty sure their an easter egg. I'll let you guys decide though. *A pale/white Orc covered in blood wielding 2 war axes, pretty sure he's supposed to be Kratos from the God of War series but I could be wrong. *A warrior swinging his sword, his face is painted half blue, he has an uncanny resemblance to William Wallace made increasingly popular in the movie "Braveheart" look at the diorama and then look at an image of Braveheart. Blinded-Men (talk) 05:32, December 31, 2011 (UTC) -Yeah I would agree with the Braveheart one because that is what I thought when I first saw it too. The Kratos one I'm not sure about, I hadn't thought about it.....I thought Kratos dual wielded swords though? Boardwalk3r (talk) 05:37, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I guess the Kratos one is kinda far fetched, but I mean he has an very familiar look to him who knows. Blinded-Men (talk) 05:40, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Star wars Not sure if this is an easter egg or not but on the way to Ysgramor's Tomb there is a mammoth skull (or so i think) which on the back of it has a figure that looks like Darth Vader's face from Star Wars. Doverkiin (talk) 13:03, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Every time Lydia is with you on a dungeon or something she says "I have a bad feeling about this" I think other people in the game say it too, it is clearly a Star Wars reference and has more right to be in the list than that stupid Twilight Wolf vs Vampire fight at night reference that could be anything (example: Van Hellsing) take them all out or leave them all in. Gregory Castro (talk) 16:50, February 3, 2012 (UTC)Gregory Castro According to the page about the Evil in Waiting quest, "Valdar's name is amusingly misspelled Vader." An amusing misspelling, or a reference to Darth Vader from the Star Wars movies? Listener Sheogorath (talk) 08:31, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Whiterun = Edoras from lord of the rings I feel like the city of whiterun is very similar to Edoras, the city where the king of Rohan resides usually and they go to party there after the battle in the movie. I suggest this due to the landscape surrounding both citys being similar, and the location on their respective maps. also the general layout of the the citys match, but not the buildings specifically. This has been touched on before and while there are some similarities it doesn't add up to anything that can be called an easter egg. Irrelevant Label (talk) 05:11, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Questioning the Plausibility of Two Easter Eggs For the most part, I tend to try and keep easter eggs specific, obvious, and not that complex (unless the process of finding said egg is). Usually, I just delete eggs that do not fit those qualifications. However, there are two specific ones I would like to discuss in order to acertain their plausibility; mainly "Armors" and "Alchemical apparatuses." I do not think Armors qualifies as an easter egg as it mainly concerns the "arrow in the knee" quote that has now become a meme. I doubt Bethesda actually intended this line to be a reference to anything (in this case the missing leg armor) and was more than likely one of the many general quotes used by the guards and had only garnered fame because of how much it was repeated. Second, I do not think the Alchemical apparatuses qualifies as an easter egg either. While Oblivion's "the Missing Pauldron" is an obvious reference to pauldrons missing from the game but naming alchemical supply stores after devices used in alchemy doesn't really constitute as a reference. Thus is my reason for their deletion. I simply want to hear reasons from other users as to why they think they should stay or be deleted as I am a little iffy on these and can be swayed to keep them with a solid argument. If no one corrects me otherwise, I will simply delete them. Aleksandr the Great (talk) 22:57, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :Funny you should bring this up. There was a conversation on the IRC a few days ago, maybe a week, where we were discussing this very thing. It was the decision of myself and Timeoin to have this content here. There was a blog written about the topic, quite a while ago, not sure exactly where it is. I personally believe that sufficient proof is given to explain these Easter eggs. --— Deyvid Petteys (bother \ 23:15, January 5, 2012 (UTC) : Companion Lydia - Two Possible Easter Eggs Found two possible vocal easter eggs with Lydia that I don't think are already listed. First is a Dragonage 2 egg when Lydia notices a cave she says "Hey look, a Cave! I wonder what's inside." This is very very similar to one character in Dragonage 2 saying "Hey look, a Package! I Wonder what's inside." Second is a Star Wars egg when taking Lydia into some areas she will say "I got a bad feeling about this...". This is a direct quaote from Star wars movies where Princess Leia says the same. Even thier names are a bit similar Lydia-> Leia. DJWildhorse1 (talk) 02:14, January 6, 2012 (UTC) : Yes.... a cave and a package are TOTALLY related. Both "eggs" are simply common phrases not specific to any one franchise. It's like saying that because their are dragons in Skyrim it's a reference to Eragon or something. 23:38, January 6, 2012 (UTC) : I said possibly related not totally related. Besides posting rather rude 'I know more then you' style comments from a unidentified user (why doesn't that suprise me for some reason), do you have some trouble reading english as well? Last time I checked there is a world of difference between possible and totally. I suggest reading posts a bit more carefully before popping off like that.DJWildhorse1 (talk) 00:47, January 7, 2012 (UTC) : I don't think the Dragon Age one is, but I agree with the "I have a bad feeling about this" one. However, its not specific to Lydia, and also several other users have removed this quote before from the actual page. Eggy2504 (talk) 17:17, January 7, 2012 (UTC) : The "I have a bad feeling about this" Star Wars reference has more right to be in the list than that stupid Twilight Wolf vs Vampire fight at night reference that could be anything (example: Van Hellsing) take them all out or leave them all in. Gregory Castro (talk) 16:45, February 3, 2012 (UTC)Gregory.castro2 : The Legend of Zelda easter egg is the same as the "I have a feeling about this" star wars one, but the Zelda easter egg is accepted and the star wars one isn't? How does this work? : Gregory Castro (talk) 17:53, March 11, 2012 (UTC)Gregory.castro2 Alduins wall Just read a page and it said that alduins has lots of refrences in it so It should be on this topic as a easter egg. Fallout 3? Rarly Kahjiit will call you 'Smoothskin,' possibly referencing Ghouls calling you smoothskin in the game? Yes, definitely a reference to Fallout series in general, especially when no other Khajiit in the game calls the player a "smoothskin". Thehealeroftru (talk) 04:19, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Galaxy Quest The first time you enter the Frozen Hearth Inn in Winterhold, you walk in on a conversation between Nelacar and Dagur that proceeds as follows. Nelacar: "Im sorry, could you describe the smell?" Dagur: "Like some horrible monster turned inside out and then exploded!" This is a reference to the movie Galaxy Quest and the scene in which they are visiting an alien planet and after testing out a transportation beam, similar to "beaming" from Star Trek, on an alien monster, one of the crew members says "But the monster turned inside out... and it exploded." Switch602 (talk) Blood Reference Lucien LaChance sometimes says "I live... Again!". That's the exact phrase the main charachter of "Blood" game used. {C}And the sittuations are similar - Caleb from Blood rises from his coffin, while you summon Lucien. {C}I do believe this is also an Easter Egg. ***the "I live... again!" is originally from Army of Darkness and The Evil Dead series Jonleblanc (talk) 19:12, February 1, 2012 (UTC)jonleblanc*** Minecraft Actually the Notched Pickaxe is NOT a reference to minecraft. It is in fact a reference to Morrowind where the Notched Pickaxe can also be found. This information can even be found in the Elder Scrolls Wiki's Page for the Notched Pickaxe, found through this link: http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Notched_Pickaxe#Trivia Matthew Chapman (talk) 13:13, January 21, 2012 (UTC)MattMatthew Chapman (talk) 13:13, January 21, 2012 (UTC) This tired debate. The item did not appear in morrowind. There was a "miner's pick". Honestly, it been far more than long enough that I'd think someone would have added a notched pickaxe to morrowind by now to fabricate evidence for it. It's somewhat impressive that it hasn't happened really. Irrelevant Label (talk) 01:15, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Well, it's not as if after the Scrolls v. Elder Scrolls Lawsuit with Mojang Bethesda could go around talking about a tribute to Mojang's founder in their game , now could they? Skjor (talk) 00:01, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Possible Avatar Last Airbender easter egg. I might've found an easter egg to Avatar: The Last Airbender. While I was walking along the road (I think it was northwest of Whiterun), I found an overturned cart with a bunch of cabbages spilled all over the ground. This could be referencing the cabbage merchant from the series whose wagon is constantly destroyed.The Freak of Nature Twilitlink 08:24, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Wolves ''"Twilight Series''Edit Sometimes in any forest, between 8:00 p.m. and 3:00 a.m., ''the player might see a vampire fighting a werewolf. This is a reference to the movie and book series, ''Twilight, where Edward (vampire) fights Jacob (werewolf) over Bella many times." This kind of fight between mythological creatures has been seen in many movies, books, and tv shows like Underworld the Van Hellsing movie and even other video games. Can we at least include those other examples, untill at least a developer specifies what this is referencing if anything at all? Lonely astronomer (talk) 05:39, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Further Agreed, this does not have a maiden in the vicinity, therefore it can be any "Lychan v. Vampyre" battle. (See the Underworld films for another example.) Obviously, it is not from Twilight alone, if at all. Line-X 00:19, February 2, 2012 (UTC) If posts like that one are allowed to not be erased until a developer specifies then the "I have a bad feeling about this" reference to Star Wars and others should have the same right. Erase them all from the page or leave them all in until specified. Because it is not fair some are left in and others just erased... Gregory Castro (talk) 17:17, February 3, 2012 (UTC)Gregory Castro ::This page was locked some time ago due to unproductive edit warring and the addition of undesirable content. Some slipped through the cracks and will be removed when noted by the community. Also, please wait patiently for others to respond to your propositions for Easter Eggs. It may take some time to get noticed. --— Deyvid Petteys (bother \ 17:23, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Santa Claus Sometimes when you fail a persuasion challenge, the person will scoff at you and ask you to tell them "the one about the troll who delivers gifts to good boys and girls." Wouldn't this be a reference to Santa Claus? Ganondorf 06:25, February 2, 2012 (UTC) It would make sense, I couldn't think of anything in The Elder Scrolls lore that they would be referring to, so it's probably a reference to Christmas/Santa Claus. Thehealeroftru (talk) 04:20, February 4, 2012 (UTC) The Crow So after finishing the Bards College Quest line, inane as it was, they decided to have the "Burning of King Olaf." During the festival I made it a point to talk to everyone and noticed that one little girl in Paticular said "I like the pretty lights." This is Obviously a Refereance to Brandon Lee's "The Crow" where the bad guy's sister made the same quote when talking about the Fires they would start on Devils Night. DemoonMunkay 09:09, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Star wars in skyrim at night if you look up in the sky you can see two moons much like the planet luke is from in star wars(just a possiblity) Tatooine had two suns. While the canon states that it also had three moons, you do not see these in the context you're talking about in the film. Considering that several planets in our own solar system have more than one moon, this is a very slim connection. Chariess (talk) 22:15, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Troll Bridge There is a dead Troll lying on a ledge underneath the bridge crossing an unnamed tributary of the Karth River, (flowing from the West), between Hag Rock Redoubt and Pure Water Run. This is a tribute to the classic tales of trolls living under bridges. (And possibly a pun on the all too common modern Toll Bridges.) As you arrive, you can see a goat crossing the bridge to where two other goats wait for it on the other side. This and the dead troll under the bridge suggest it is a nod towards the child's tale The Three Billy Goats Gruff. Norse Mythology References It seems that Olaf One Eye in the Bards College quest is a reference to Odin in Norse mythology who had only one eye. Odin was also seen as a cunning god and a liar (for when he lied to Fenrir Wolf about imprisioning him). Also Odin slayed the Giant Ymir which could correlate to the dragon Numinex because Giants in Norse mythology were much like dragons in elder scrolls lore, unlike the giants in skyrim. Because the Giants of mythology were the arch enemies of Odins family of gods, like the dragons are the arch enemies of man in skyrim. ColemanCrawfprd (talk) 01:05, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Also seems that there is a reference to Sigurd the Dragonslayer, in Whiterun there is a character named sigurd and the game has a central focus on dragon slaying... ColemanCrawfprd (talk) 04:25, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Assassin's Creed In Swindler's Den, Just after entering the northward passage in the dining hall, you can see a skeleton half-buried in a hay-bale reaching for a bottle of ale. Looks like a dead ringer for Assassin's creed's hay-bale assassination. Look for it yourself if you think there's something else it could be. Tehruefulaxe (talk) 21:37, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I doubt that this scene is a direct reference to Assassin's Creed, but I do think this skeleton was included for a reason. If only for humor's sake. --— Deyvid Petteys (bother \ 22:56, February 16, 2012 (UTC) At Bard's Leap Summit, there is an eagle-like head at the end of the waterfall (top) when you jump off, you will land in a pool of water at the bottom and there will be a spirit of a bard there. This might be a reference to a "Leap of Faith" but instead of crouching on top of an eagle, you are under an eagle head. Removal of so-called "Easter Eggs" This page is long and copious, containing many so-called "Easter Eggs". I would like to propose some for removal. Specifically, the 300 Reference, the Bioshock Reference, and the Monty Python. The strongest argument against these not being Easter eggs is that they could, and most likely are, just coincidences -- people seeing patterns where they are not. I'll try to explain this more thoroughly, however. 300 Reference This is utterly bogus. First, the movie itself is partially based on historical events. If anything, this scene in Skyrim is an Easter Egg of Leonidas I, the real-life hero-king of Sparta. Bioshock So, every hole in the wall is a reference to Bioshock now? That's what it seems like to me. The Dwarven Centurions don't use these "holes" as ways to travel around the ruins unscathed. The only likeness between the two is that they are holes and things crawl out of them. This is such a vague concept, it's laughable. I could carve a hole into my living room wall and have my cat climb through it, and it would be "Skyrim easter egg" according to this logic. Monty Python The quote referenced here is one I'm very familiar with. Anyone with good taste in culture knows it. It's possible the game developers have as well. However, the quote made by the Black Knight and the one heard in Skyrim are only vaguely similar. I would say, the only way this could be a legitimate easter egg is if a game developer came out and said so. The quotes are only vaguely similar. Most of the words aren't even the same. Conclusion If no protest is offered in the next few days, I'm going to remove the Bioshock one and the Python one. The 300 reference will be moved down to "historical references". --— Deyvid Petteys (bother \ 22:56, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :I understand your problems with the 300 easter egg if you are correct, but when following the link you provided there was no mention of the wolf story as being part of ancient mythology rather than being something unique to the film. Based off the link alone, I would have to say that this is definately a 300 easter egg. :The Bioshock easter egg is definately questionable though, I see the visual similarity, but I agree with you in that I don't believe it constitutes an easter egg (especially since other easter eggs have been shot down for less.) The holes in question would be far more understandable as a Halo easter egg because of their function. They are remnants of a long lost civilization (Dwemer in Skyrim and Forerunner in Halo) and that the still functioning robotic gaurdians come from them only its not sentinels that come out in Skyrim. *All jokes aside and on a semi-related note the Centurion spiders page lists a reference/easter egg of its own, and I noticed it does not appear in Easter Eggs (Morrowind). I would like to let you know in case it is legitimate and needs to be concidered for either easter egg page, as they make a return appearance in Skyrim, or in case it needs to be removed altogether. :: I can't get the link to the page to work correctly (which is why this is my umpteenth edit on this same page so don't think I'm harvesting edits if my name has filled up the list), but it can be found in the search bar.The quality of the page in question is...not the best to put it kindly so that may void its easter egg outright. I think the page should be eligible for deletion, though it does have what looks like to be the only picture of a centurian spider on the wiki, so I'll add that to the only other page that I've found for it. :I also agree with you about the Monty Python easter egg. Your statement, "I would say, the only way this could be a legitimate easter egg is if a game developer came out and said so." does bring up the question of whether any desputable easter eggs should be brought to the attention of a developer for final clarification. :XxSick DemonxX (talk) 01:02, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :The Legend of Zelda easter egg is just a common frase anyone would use in a conversation, it doesn't matter if it was famous on a Zelda game, the frase "I have a bad feeling about this" was made famous by star wars movies, but it is not an easter egg because it cannot be proved it is a reference to it. So it is the same with the Zelda reference and easter egg. It should be removed. :Gregory Castro (talk) 17:55, March 11, 2012 (UTC)Gregory.castro2 The Elder Scrolls 3: Morrowind. In skyrim, if you go right of winterhold you find a ship from tel vos, it is part of brand-shei's quest in riften. Also some of the guards in winterhold mention the Sea of Ghosts, a sea east of Morrowind ----Ryan Dodds---- I'd just like to go on record as saying that an Elder Scrolls game mentioning geography, people or events from prior Elder Scrolls games does not fit what I consider to be an 'easter egg', but rather what I like to call continuity. To be an easter egg, I think it would have to make a very specific (and likely humorous) jab at something a bit off the beaten path (like fishy sticks and giant mud crabs). This is still the same world as Morrowind, and the lands are geographically connected. There's no reason to expect the name of the sea would have changed. Chariess (talk) 19:15, March 12, 2012 (UTC) A possible one in oblivion when you enter the shivering isles haskill's desk has the book the madness of pelagus which in skyrim you go inside his mind and cure him of his madness for sheogorath's quest. Fallout 3 There is one Hagraven at witchmist grove called "moira" who is going to talk some rubbish about not letting esmeralda have you and then proceed to attack you. This is possibly a reference to the character "Moira Brown" from Fallout 3. 19:15, February 20, 2012 (UTC) After dispatching the Frostbite Spiders in the tutorial under Helgen, Hadvar will commically say, "What's next, giant snakes?". Is it possible that this is a reference to Indiana Jones' extreme snake phobia? 22:58, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Hrothgar Can we remove the small section at the end of the Hothgar section under Real World References concerning Hrothgar being a character in Eragon? The character is more than likely a reference to King Denmark but is not a reference for High Hrothgar, they simply share the same reference. I know it's a bit nit picky but I dislike unfounded references like this on the easter egg page. Aleksandr the Great (talk) 03:56, February 21, 2012 (UTC) I agree there, Eragon ( and all four inheritance books ) are cool, but not popular enough that such an obscure Easter egg is likely, now if someone trained a dragon and had a scar on their palm, or had a surname like "silver-palm" or if there was a bard named Brom, I would agree Actually... Silver-Palm sounds a bit like Silver-Blood, too bad they didn't, train any dragons... In fact, the Silver-Bloods being in an old Dwarf-City might be one of those easter eggs where a developer slipped it in, not expecting it to be found. Skjor (talk) 00:09, February 23, 2012 (UTC) However there are other references to Eragon and the Inheritance cycle,meaning the Forsworn and the Silver Hand groups. True the forsworn are not disenchanted dragon riders, and no the silver hand are not dragon riders, however the silver hand do try to root out evil in the world, like the dragon riders, and the forsworn are angry at the loss of their land, and one might say they are disenchanted with the nords. Alos, i'm not trying to pick holes in skyrim, I love it, but it seems to me that the Forsworn is quite an uncommon name to choose for a faction unless you have read Eragon. 22:17, March 24, 2012 (UTC) The Lord of the Rings I just noticed, could the Falmer under Markarth be a reference to the fate of Balin's party in the Lord of the Rings? The exploration group went in, and slowly lost power, overwhelmed by sheer numbers (though I cannot find a possible Balrog representation, I will check) the adventurers left journals (perhaps the Book of Mazarbul, though in several pieces instead of one continuos whole)for me, the final piece of evidence is that one group member tried to make a run for it, but was grabbed by a giant creature (a HUGE spider instead of the Watcher in the Water, the book of Mazarbul mentions that the dwarf Oin was taken by the Watcher in the Water) That's all Skjor (talk) 01:17, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Just Found a possible Balrog: Though the group did not interact with it, could the Dwemer Centurion on the bridge in the Ruins be a referance to the famous scene with Gandalf and the Balrog? After all, it was activated (awoken) by a person (fellowship) who went searching for the lost party (dwarven expedition) and flipped a switch (dropped a rock down a hole) which activated (annoyed) a ton of robots (orcs) just Thinking! Skjor (talk) 22:19, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Jack the Ripper Easter Egg This should be put under Historical References: The Butcher and the murders in Windhelm are taken off the real life Jack the Ripper murders, which were very similar and were also a mystery (thought the police never found Jack the Ripper). StarlinSkyrim (talk) 22:35, February 25, 2012 (UTC)StarlinSkyrim Blatant Game of Thrones Reference If you have Cicero as a follower he will occasionally say "Our Matron is Maiden, Mother, and Crone" This is a direct refernce to the pantheon within "A Game of Thrones" there are several pantheons in it, but the "civilized" pantheon contains a multifaceted god whose "persons" include the maiden the mother and the crone and about 5 others. There is another reference, but I was in a hurry and cannot remeber where I heard it. 16:29, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :The Maiden/Matron/Crone reference is more than likely a reference to the Triple Goddess of Neopaganism, which stems from much, much older Triple deity religions. --— Deyvid Petteys (bother \ 20:35, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Wabbajack Real World Reference As refrenced on the Wabbajack page, the Wabbajack is named after the "Jabberwocky" poem by Lewis Caroll, who wrote Alice in Wonderland, which is the theme during the quest The Cure for Madness (i.e., the tea party, Sheogorath being like the Mad Hatter, etc) Thoamas in the troll cave In bleak falls barrow in the big cave like room with the large hole in the roof. If you look up you can see a rope hanging down. On the pc if you use no clip you can see the body of a bandit named thomas who was going down into the barrow to kill a frost troll in the cave. But when rappeling dow he sliped and fell down onto a ledge dieing when he hit. I dont know what this is a refrence to. But a nice little secret reply to the mask Actualy their are eight masks you can get from the dragon priest. Also the wooden mask douse have a use. First you have to get it you find it in a mounded room found just up the steps you see right after you enter Laberinthian. Next if you put on the mask in the room you find it in you will be sent back in time to the same room but fixed so you can store your masks on their respective bust to get a secret ninthe mask. You store them on the alter you can see on the loading screen. Wich is also in this room.(note you need all eight masks to get the secret one) whiterun In whiterun outside the guard barracks ive seen something very simular to the deathly hollows symbol in Harry Potter. Sorry, It's a Shadow Mark from the Thieves Guild. It means safe way around an obstacle. (It's missing the line for the Deathly Hallows.) SsjAndromeda (talk) 00:51, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Possible Halo 3 Awakening Trailer Easter Egg Been thinking this ever since I got Lydia as my follower, She says (as also sited on her page in this wiki) "I am your shield, and your sword" Cortana from the Halo 3 game and first trailer says "I am your shield, I am your sword" Could this be by chance or has Bethesda some awesome Halo fans? edit: now including signature Paddybone (talk) 06:13, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Wilhelm Scream This one is kind of an easter egg within an easter egg. The Innkeeper in Ivarstead is named Wilhelm. He tells you about the haunted barrow nearby (Shroud Hearth Barrow) and a mystery that began when he heard a loud scream from the barrow. This is likely a reference to the "wilhelm scream", a well-known sound effect used in over 200 productions including Star Wars, Indiana Jones, and Lord of the Rings. The further easter egg inside the easter egg? The sound is named after the character Private Wilhelm in the 1951 movie "The Charge At Feather River", who issued the famous scream when he took an arrow....to the knee. And there you have it. SKyrim referencing a sound effect which in essence retroactively references Skyrim. Bonus! Chariess (talk) 22:25, March 8, 2012 (UTC) The Butcher I would like to remind you that Dr. Richtofen from nazi zombies is also referred to as the butcher. 21:26, March 16, 2012 (UTC) The Hinter Yes, because no one else in history has ever been called the butcher... Anyone just go ahead and put this under removal/debunked. Thanks. SsjAndromeda (talk) 01:22, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Skyrim Easter Eggs (Compilation Video) A compilation of some Skyrim Easter Eggs with the original references: DebiNise (talk) 16:30, March 19, 2012 (UTC) 450px Seriously? Just because a hag raven calls you "my love" does not mean that it's a Gollum reference. Oh and wow if someone you don't know (that you weren't trying to rescue in the first place) wrapped in webs is a reference to Frodo then every movie that's ever had spiders in it IS referencing LOTR! If that's an easter egg then I say it's actually a reference to the 3rd Doctor and ''The Planet of the Spiders. >:D SsjAndromeda (talk) 01:15, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Fallout: New Vegas Reference Now this reference has been argued not to have any part of New Vegas. But The stormcloaks have a bear for their emblem (out of all the Cities they got the bear for their banner, 1/9 chances that the rebel city would be using a bear and fighting the Legion. The second piece of evidence is when you complete the stormcloak part of the rebellion at the end, Ulfic begins a speech and going through certain dialogue Ulfic says "The Legion wanted to make us all slaves, slaves to the empire". (The Legion were slavers)MatrocksU (talk) 21:45, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom When you ask Athis why he joined the Companions he says "Fortune and glory friend. Fortune and glory." This is a reference to when Short Round asks Indiana what Sankara is and he replies "Fortune and glory kid. Fortune and glory." 03:55, March 22, 2012 (UTC) 'Assassins Creed Easter Egg? At Bard's Leap Summit, the plank at the top, inviting a plunge to the pool below, resembles the "leap of faith" from Ubisoft's Assassin's Creed series of games. Should the character survive the leap, their faith is rewarded by the ghostly bard for whom the leap is named.Lego9634 (talk) 04:55, March 29, 2012 (UTC)Lego9634 '''William Shakespeare Peryite, the Daedric Prince of plague and pestilence, has a shrine dedicated to him on a cliff in the wilderness of the Reach. In an alcove at the base of the cliff to the southeast, two corpses can be found with poisons and a dagger lying between them, a reference to William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet (and to the famous line in Act 3, scene 1, 90–92).Lego9634 (talk) 05:03, March 29, 2012 (UTC)Lego9634 /* King Arthur Easter Egg */ Outside of Rebel's Cairn near Rorikstead there is a sword in the stone. This is a reference to King Arthur's storyline when he draws the sword from the stone. If you draw it you may just become King... already down on the page 00:35, April 1, 2012 (UTC)